Star Vs the Plotbunny Drabbles of Evil
by Exotos135
Summary: A series of drabbles and plotbunnies in the SVTFOE universe.
1. Frisbee

At the park, Marco took out a frisbee and threw it as hard as he could, expecting something to happen. Star immediately ran after the thing, but was soon stopped by Janna, who bounced on the girl and caught the object with her mouth. Then, once she hit the ground, she and Star fought over the frisbee before they brought it back to Marco, who gave them an annoyed look.

"Seriously, girls?"

The girls just shrugged with sheepish smiles.


	2. Paint

In the middle of a room with white walls, Janna stood in the middle with some cans of paint and no brushes. She got an idea and dumped her hands on the paint can before getting an even better idea... well, it was apparently better by her standards.

Then, Hope came in and saw Janna, completely drenched in paint, using her own body to paint the walls. She stopped when she spotted Hope giving her an amused smile, and she smiled back as Hope covered herself in paint and joined the girl in her wall painting.


	3. Gravity

Star and Marco took a little stroll across the park while Ludo and his minions watched them. However, when they saw the duo approaching a long pit, they stopped to see what would happen next.

They just continued to walk across the gap like it was nothing.

So, Ludo and his minions tried it... and immediately fell down as Star and Marco revealed they were using anti-gravity shoes, which they promptly turned off. "Huh, I guess these things do work," Star remarked in surprise.


	4. Kiss

In the hallways of Echo Creek Academy, Star watched Marco from the shadows with Jackie by her side. "Jackie, today is the day!" Star proclaimed with determination.

"What day?" Jackie pondered.

"The day I'll kiss Marco!"

"Good luck, Star!"

So the humanoid walked proudly and victoriously to Marco... only to trip and end up kissing the one place she never wished to kiss: his butt. This also got everybody's attention, and as Marco turned to Star with a surprised expression, everybody else tried to hold their laughter, except for Brittney, who laughed like a hyena.

The next day, Jackie and Star walked across the hallways, avoiding eye contact with anybody they came across. The former in particular, since she was also wearing a paper bag over her face with two holes so she could see where she was going.

"Look at the bright side: it could've been worse-"

"Shut up, Jackie!"


	5. Glue

A young Star was in the middle of a kindergarten class, with Star coloring some stuff before her mother came and handed her a cup of glue.

"Star, this is glue. You can use it to paste things together." Moon explained before she heard something nearby, "I need to go deal with something, be back in a few minutes."

So Moon left and Star, curious child that she was, smiled as she got an idea and grabbed the cup. By the time Moon went back, Star had pasted some papers to herself with the glue.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Moon questioned in frustration.


	6. Cloud

The king and queen of Mewni were eating dinner... while Star was nowhere to be seen.

"Honey, where's Star?" asked The Queen.

"Riding a cloud." answered The King.

And then Star went past them while riding a golden cloud. The royals were barely even fazed by this.

"We really need to get rid of the riding clouds." stated The Queen.


	7. BUNK'D

The Diazes and Star were watching TV when a news cast suddenly appeared.

"Breaking news, JESSIE has aired it's season finale and, after airing for who-even-cares, it's finally over," remarked the Newsman.

Everybody rejoiced!

"On another breaking news, JESSIE will now have a spin-off series titled BUNK'D, which shall premiere right now."

And then everybody shrieked in horror. "What kind of monster would do this?!" Star questioned.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In some unknown place, Toffee watches with a malicious grin as the spin-off premieres. "All according to plan..." he stated victoriously.


	8. Jawbreaker

At a random candy store, Marco showed Star a couple of jawbreakers as three dudes tried to break in. "Star, these are jawbreakers, named as such for their hardy nature." Marco explained, giving Star an idea.

 **(Later, during a fight with Ludo and his minions)**

"Go, jawbreaker!" Star shouted.

Star took out a jawbreaker and threw it at Ludo's army... who simply ignored it and ran after the duo. "Why didn't the jawbreaker work?!" Star questioned in shock.

"It's not a weapon, it's food!" Marco snarled.


	9. Hearts

At the Diaz Household, Star was relaxing on the couch when Marco arrived and asked, "Um, Star, sorry for the vulgar question, but are...um...are the pink stuff in your chest...heart-shapped?"

"You mean my-"

Marco could only nod as he flushed. Star, in response, simply crossed her arms and gave the boy an annoyed scowl. "That is singlehandedlyy one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." she stated, surprising the guy, "Mewman biology might be different than human biology, but it's not _THAT_ different."

"It isn't?" Marco asked.

Star simply let out a disappointed sigh and told the boy, "I suggest you actually bother to see a male and female mewman naked before you make assumptions of their body parts." she scolded, right before asking, "Speaking of which, why are you asking me that in the first place?"

"Janna asked me the same thing, and I started to wonder myself-"

Hearing such a thing, Star got off the couch and immediately went outside, where Janna just so happened to arrive to see the events unfold. Then, when she saw Star was nowhere to be seen, she could only turn around to see Star crack her knuckles before knocking her out in one punch.


	10. Belly Friends

At a restaurant, Ferguson's belly face "moved" and met with another belly face, this looking a bit more flat.

"Well hello, Mrs. Belly, would you like to come with me on a romantic date at the restaurant?" said Ferguson, roleplaying as his belly.

"Why, yes I would, Mr. Belly!" replied the other belly face.

It turned out that the other belly belonged to Janna, who laughed with Ferguson as their partners, Alfonzo and Jackie, watched with annoyed looks. "How can you stand Janna?" Alfonzo questioned.

"I wonder the exact same thing," Jackie replied, equally exasperated.


	11. From Girl to Boy

For some unknown reason, Marco was about to punch Brittney when she stopped him.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you, Diaz?" she argued.

Marco just gave the rich brat an indifferent look before taking out a marker, writing "BOY" in her forehead and immediately hit the written spot.


	12. Top Hats

Marco put a top hat on top of Star, and this immediately caught Brittney's attention, who had two more top hats on top of her own.

"Nice hat, Star, but I got more hats." she stated proudly.

Marco immediately put 3 more hats on top of Star's hat, and the girl gave Brittney a smug look as Janna, wearing seven top hats on top of her own, arrived.

"Nice try, Star, but I have even more hats!"

Star put seven more hats on top of her four hats, for a total of 11 hats. Janna was about to give up before stating, "Well, that has got to be your limit!"

Not one to be beaten, Star summoned her wand and casted a spell on herself, which completely surprised everyone as they saw an unbelievable sight.

"This... this is impossible..." everybody stated in unison.

The sight was Star, with so many top hats that they went all across the sky, over the atmosphere and onto outer space, where some random aliens crashed into the pillar of top hats.


	13. Shipping Figures

Star played with a pair of action figures, one based on Marco and one based on Jackie, and made them kiss when Marco suddenly went inside. "Hey Star-"

The girl immediately threw the figures away, grabbed her chest and took deep breaths as she calmed down. "Knock the door before you go in!" Star scolded.


	14. Cyclops

Marco watched television when Star, now a cyclops, appeared behind him and scared him.

"I got my eye on you!" Star uttered in a spooky tone.

After the scare shook off, Marco laughed as the spell ran off and Star returned to normal. "So, how was it being a cyclops for a short time?"

 _"I must tell him that it was an unnatural, bizarre experience and that such an event has given a brand new respect for cyclops and their singular way of visually seeing the world, for they have managed what I might never will: get used to monovisual perception."_

"It was okay," Star answered.

 _"Dang it!"_


	15. Toothbrush

Star came into the bathroom, where she saw Marco brushing his teeth with a red toothbrush. "Marco, why are you using my toothbrush?"

This got the boy's attention, who stopped what he was doing and answered, "What are you talking about? This is my toothbrush."

"How can you tell? That toothbrush is red!"

"My toothbrush _is_ red, Star."

"...Wait, if that toothbrush is yours, and we've both been using it..."


	16. Magic Hat

Star took out a magic hat out of nowhere and jumped through it, landing on a moon filled with rabbits. Once the space moon rabbits spotted and ran after her, she quickly returned to Earth and sent the hat back where she got it.

 _"Take note; never try that again."_ she thought.


	17. Time Travel

Star woke up and was greeted by an old Janna shouting, "Star, you time traveled 70 years into the future!" as he pointed at a clock, saying such a thing.

This revelation made Star freak out and flee from her room. Once she was out, Marco came out of the closet and approached Janna as she took off her beard and giggled. "So, when will you tell her this is just a prank?" Marco asked.

"I'll let her find out on her own."


	18. Secret Admirer

**(Echo Creek Academy)**

Marco relaxed with the rest of his bored classmates when he was hit by a crumpled letter, which immediately fell to his desk. Once he uncrumpled it, he read it to himself:

 _I love you._

 _With love, your secret admirer._

Taking, he turned to Star and showed her the letter, but the girl shook her head and shrugged. He then turned to Janna, but she shook her head as well. The next one he turned to was Jackie, who while flattered, sadly admitted she didn't write it. The next girl was Brittney, which immediately caught Marco's eye since she wasn't even supposed to be in his classroom.

So, after connecting the dots, Marco wrote his own letter and threw it at Brittney, who caught it and read it to herself.

 _I don't really feel the same way, but thanks, I guess?_

 _With surprise and honest flattering, Marco Diaz._

Brittney got the memo and left.


	19. Skatebored

**(At the skate park)**

Jackie eyed her skateboard with a bored look and then ditched it.

"I think I'm leaving skateboarding." she remarked.

 **(In the real world)**

Jackie sprung awake after the little nightmare, and she quickly grabbed her skateboard and hugged it. "Skateboard, never leave me."


	20. Shaving

Star walked into the bathroom, saw something that made her scream and return to Marco, who just woke up. "Marco, I saw something horrifying: I saw your mother...shaving her legs!"

"Well, female humans do have to shave once in a while once they start growing hair." Marco explained. "Male humans aren't the only ones who grow hair everywhere."

"They're not?!"

"No."

Star stood completely silent before lowering her head and stating, "My entire view of humanity has been turned upside down."


	21. King Marco

Marco kneeled down while Star slowly put a homemade crown on top of him.

"I hereby crown you, King Marco, of Marcopia!" Star stated.

However, just as everybody cheered, Star's mirror suddenly showed a Marco lookalike, only with a mustache, who angrily demanded, "Who is this impostor calling himself "King Marco"? 'Cause I'm the real King Marco!"

"Oops." Star uttered.


	22. Card Trick

Janna did some card tricks while a bored Jackie watched. "Is this your card?" Janna asked as she revealed the King of Spades card.

"No." Jackie stated.

Janna flinched and quickly swapped the card for the Queen of Clubs. "Well, is this your card?"

"No."

This time, Janna started to get annoyed, and after manipulating the cards some more she took out the Knave of Spades. "Okay, this has to be your card!"

"Not even close."

Janna freaked out and practically showed her entire deck in a desperate attempt to find Jackie's pictured card. However, she failed to find it, and Jackie left with Hope as Janna packed her stuff and went somewhere else. "What was your card?" Hope inquired.

Jackie reached for Hope's ear, and from there took out the Knave of Hearts, with Star replacing the figure. "I can't tell if that's clever or insulting." Hope stated.


	23. Clones

Brittney suddenly opened a basement door and went inside, wherein she saw there were hundred of clones of herself resting in standby, just in case she ever died. While she was surprised at first, she quickly judged their appearances.

"Meh, I've seen prettier." Brittney stated.

"Well, my lady, you're not exactly a Helen of Troy either!" replied the clones in unison.


	24. Balloons

At a carnival, Star brought a hundred balloons and waited for the balloons to make her fly. She didn't see any progress, however, so she kept waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

"I think TV ripped me off." Star uttered in a cheerful tone.


	25. Replacement Staff

Star sat on the couch, staring at her wand while Marco watched her. "I miss my wand being fully functional." she blurted.

"You could use a staff instead." Marco suggested.

One second later, Star was holding a wooden staff with a pink crystal on it. "It's not the same." she uttered in melancholy.


	26. Sexy Cute

Star finished putting Angie on a pink dress, with a straight hairstyle and a pink tiara, and Marco passed by as the girls shared a high five. "You look really cute, mom!" Marco shouted.

Angie was more annoyed than pleased by the compliment, however. "Wait, you never told me you would make me look cute!" she complained to Star.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Star asked.

"Star, I'm an adult, a woman, and most importantly, a mother!" Angie vehemently proclaimed. "I must be sexy, not cute!"

"You could be sexy cute."

"That's not a thing!"

Then, as Angie crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact with Star, the girl took out a notepad and a pen and muttered to herself as she wrote, "Reminder: make sexy cute a thing."


	27. Time Control

A bored Star, during detention, watched the clock slowly move as Miss Skullnick took a nap.

 _"I stopped time once, I can certainly manipulate it too!"_ she thought.

So Star got up on her deck and performed a silly dance as she demanded the clock to go faster, sounding more and more annoyed as the clock refused to obey her.

Eventually, the clock turned a minute backwards before moving normally again.

Star was disappointed.


	28. Coal Donation

At the dojo, Jeremy delivered a huge ag of coal to the dojo master, who was genuinely impressed. "Thanks for the donation, Jeremy, but where did you get so much coal?" asked the dojo master.

"Easy, it's the coal I get every christmas." Jeremy answered.

Everybody, except Jeremy, laughed.

"What?" Jeremy asked in bewilderment.


	29. Honey Badger

Star and Marco were watching TV when a commercial about a honey cereal mascot, a honey badger, aired. This. "Star, where do you think you're going?"

"You're out of honey, right?" Star asked, earning a nod from the boy. "I'll just make the honey badger bleed the honey you need!"

So Star used her wand to teleport away and, in the backyard, Marco heard a fight happen and then suddenly stop. He went out and saw Star had completely beating up a honey badger, which whimpered and fleed as Star watched her blood-covered hands in confusion. "Marco, why didn't the honey badger bleed honey?" Star asked.

Marco could only stand in shock at the sight.


	30. Nicknames

Miss Skullnick walked past some of her students. The first one was Jackie.

"You're cool, like skateboarding and have no personality whatsoever. Your nickname's Discount Tony Hawk."

Janna came next.

"You wear a beanie every day and likes to prank everybody. Your nickname's Beanie Brat."

Then came Ferguson.

"You think making your belly move like a face is endearing. Your nickname's Belly Face."

The penultimate was Alfonzo.

"You sound too old and your hair has a funny shape. Your nickname's Broccoli."

And the last one was Hope.

"I literally know nothing about you other than the fact your name's Hope. I got no insulting nickname for you."

"You can't be serious!" Jackie, Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo loudly complained.


	31. Box

Marco stood far away in a bush while Janna, who was next to him, held a rope and gave him a thumbs up. The rope was connected to a stick, which suspended a box over a bunch of seafood. "There's no way this can work." Marco stated.

And then Jackie came in, fell for the trap and immediately went for the seafood. Janna promptly released the stick and Jackie was trapped inside the box.

"How did that work?!" Marco questioned.


	32. Cotton Candy

At a carnival, Star watched a man make some cotton candy and, wanting to see firsthand how it worked, jumped into the cotton candy machine.

By the time she got out, she somehow became a sentient mass of cotton candy.

"I don't think I did it right." she nonchalantly remarked.


	33. Stork

A younger Mrs. Diaz watched hopefully at the sky, waiting for a stork to come. Eventually, a younger Mr. Diaz came into the room and told her, "Angelica, I already explained this to you: babies don't come from storks."

"Then where do they come from?" she asked.

Caught off-guard by the question, Mr. Diaz and Mrs. Diaz sat down on her bed and he tried to come up with the right explanation.

"Well..."

 **(One explanation later)**

"WHAT?!"


	34. Knitting

Mrs. Diaz was knitting when suddenly, Jackie came in and went to the woman. "Can you, uh, teach me how to do that?" she requested.

Mrs. Diaz warmly answered, "Sure, take a seat." and gestured at the seat next to her. So Jackie sat down next to the woman and grabbed some wool and pins.

 **(One explanation later)**

"And that's how knit a sock." uttered Mrs. Diaz. "How are you-"

When she turned around, however, Jackie was covered in yarn and struggling to get free. "Mrs. Diaz, save me!" she cried.

 _"Oh geez, it's Star all over again."_ Angie thought with an annoyed smile.


	35. Beanie

Jackie was checking her locker when suddenly, Janna came in, and the first noticeable thing about the girl was that she wasn't wearing a beanie. "Jackie, you gotta help me!" Janna pleaded. "I woke up this morning, and my beanie was nowhere to be seen! Have you seen it?"

"Janna, why is the top of your head naked?" was Jackie's only answer.

And then Marco, wearing Janna's beanie, ran past them and laughed as Janna chased after him.


	36. Sleepover

**(At Marco's Bedroom)**

"Hey, Marco, can I invite Jackie to a sleepover later this night?" Star inquired.

"Of course!" Marco eagerly answered.

Once the sleepover actually started, Jackie and Star were sleeping on top of an obviously annoyed Marco. _"This is not what I thought you had in mind."_ he whispered to Star, who continued to sleep.


	37. Flag

Janna went to Jackie, who was looking at the school's flag using a pair of binoculars. Once she was close enough, she took the binoculars, used them to see the flag and immediately noticed that the flag's image was...different.

The image was Jackie and Janna's head inside a pink heart.

Janna dropped the binoculars and was then met with Jackie's furious glare.

"I didn't tell them anything!" Janna defensively shouted.


	38. Ring the Bell

At a carnival, Marco explained to Star how to play Ring the Bell.

"You use this mallet to hit the thing at the attraction. If you hit it hard enough, you should be able to ring the bell."

So the boy handed the girl and she ran after the machine, slamming the mallet into the ground hard enough to send herself flying towards it, hitting the button once she came down. When she only got close to ringing the bell, literally a couple seconds later, Marco and Star were running away from the carnival as the angry owner threw stuff at them.

"It's not my fault that the game sucked!" Star argued.


	39. New Husband

Alfonzo took a pair of interdimensional scissors and cut open a portal. "Bye, honey! I'm going to go back home and act like this never happened!" he said to his wife, the Pixie Empress.

The empress waved goodbye and Alfonzo went through the portal, which closed itself out of existence shortly afterwards. "Well, time to get married again." she turned to the pixies and shouted, "Who wants to become my husband just to get eaten later?"

All the pixies in the room, even the girls, raised their hands.


	40. Jackielope

Marco and Star, wearing safari hunter uniforms, walked around with a camera in their hands as they looked around for something. Then, once something went past by, they followed the passing figure and took a picture of it, which revealed that...

It was Jackie, dressed like a jackalope!

 **(Later, at the academy)**

Jackie pinched the bridge of her nose as Janna laughed at the picture of the jackalope Jackie. "So, Jackielope, huh?" she uttered.

"It was for a school project!" Jackie shouted defensively.


	41. Bearycorn

"So, exactly _how_ did you become an unicorn and bear hybrid, bearicorn? Or is it Bearycorn? I honestly can't remember." Ludo asked.

Inside Bearicorn's head, a small hamster ran as fast as he could as Bearicorn tried to come up with an answer. Eventually, Bearicorn got up and proudly stated:

"I don't know!"


	42. Glasses

At the school's hallway, Brittney and Alfonzo clashed with each other, causing Alfonzo's glasses to end up in Brittney's eyes.

"My glasses! I can't see anything without my glasses!" Alfonzo shrieked.

"I can't see anything _with_ the glasses!" Brittney added.

Eventually, they clashed again, and the glasses returned to their rightful owner. And once Brittney saw who she clashed with, she screamed and ran away.


	43. Lumberjack

Star watched Mrs. Diaz, dressed like a lumberjack, cut down a tree with a big axe. "So, this is what lumberjacks do?" Star asked as the tree fell down.

"Pretty much." Mrs. Diaz took away Star's wand and handed her an axe. "Now you try."

Star went closer to an uncut tree and got an idea. _"Mewmans are stronger than humans, at least that's what I read, so maybe I can cut this tree with a punch!"_

So Star put the axe down and punched the tree... which only managed to severely hurt her hand. "Did you really think that was going to work?" an unimpressed Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Would it be embarrassing if I said yes?" Star questioned with a sheepish smile.

Mrs. Diaz just shrugged, and the princess sulked.


	44. Attack on the Toffee

Star and Marco went inside a candy store, and the first thing she noticed was a stand with toffees. And one stare fight with the toffee later, she ran out the store, taking the whole stand with her as Marco chased her.

"Star, wait! We need to pay first!" Marco exclaimed.

"The toffee must die!" Star yelled.


	45. Kawaii

At the park, Star was feeding some birds with Hope. "Okay, Hope, as the official princess president of cuteness, selected by the best committee of all time-clones of me, to be exact-I'm going to give your cuteness the honor of being judged by me." the princess exclaimed, immediately catching Hope's attention. "So show me how cute you are!"

The girl got an idea and immediately put on a slightly cute face: she smiled and gave Star a wink while forming the peace sign.

Two seconds later, Star quite literally started to bleed rainbows from her nose. "Kawaii!" she shouted.


	46. Season 3

Star was surfing the internet when she spotted and read a particular article. Said article confirmed that her show had gotten a 3rd season, even though the 2nd one hadn't even premiered.

However, her reaction was more "shocked disbelief" than "absolute rejoice."

"Are you serious?" she asks before turning to you, the readers, "Is this serious?"


	47. Peace!

Tom was in the middle of checking his schedule when he caught a peculiar sight: a person giving him the peace sign with a malicious smirk.

He was utterly perplexed at the sign, but he shrugged and continued what he was doing as the offending person was attacked by demons.


	48. Honeycomb Toffee

A gigantic pillar of light pierced the skies as from inside the pillar a figure was reborn. This figure was Toffee, who laughed as the pillar dispersed into nothing and he slowly floated to the ground.

"At last, I've returned! And now, it's time to execute my-"

However, upon setting foot on the ground, Toffee felt it was a little more...spongy, than before. He looked down and sees that he practically looks the same, only with a more light brown skin color that's also far too soft for his comfort.

"Oh come on!" he shouted to the heavens.


	49. Sword

**(Diaz Household)**

Star went downstairs and saw Marco doing some tricks with her sword. "Hey, Star, do you mind if I keep this sword?" he asked upon seeing the girl.

"Sure, keep it." said the princess. "I no longer like swords, anyway."

This statement made Marco gasp and clutch the sword in disbelief, while Star simply raised an eyebrow. "And you DARE call yourself the main character?!" Marco questioned, only making Star even more confused than before.


	50. Finale

Star casted a spell to turn a sandwich into a cake, and immediately afterwards, Glossaryck came out of nowhere and threw confetti. "Congratulations, Star Butterfly! You've cast your 50th spell!" he shouted.

"Cool! What did you win?" Star asked.

"The right to brag about it and the end of this fic!" this prize pretty much turned Star's smile into a frown, "See you later!"

"Dang it!" Star shouted as Glossaryck vanished.


End file.
